Special Slumber party
by LovlessOuranHost
Summary: Kenny and the others try to hook craig and tweek up. But will their plan back fire?
1. Chapter 1

I'm so sorry it's short DX

* * *

><p><em>This means they're thinking<em>

**This is them mad or sarcasm**

And normal is normal ty :D

Craig's P.O.V

"No dude I'm not going to that freaking sleepover it's gay." I told my friend Clyde.

"But Craig! You have to!" He whined. Just when I was about to start yelling at him Token butt in.

"Will you go if your little Tweekers goes?" _Dammit why did I have to tell Token about him?_

"Fine!_ G_od just get off my back!" Clyde squealed with delight.

"Yay! It's tonight at Tokens be there by 8:00 sharp okay?" I watched the pair walk away together._ How did I end up with dorks like them…_

_~Later that night at 8:05~_

I knocked on the door and came face to face with a pissed Clyde. _Oh god what did I do now?_

"What crawled up your ass and died?" I said sharply.

"**Your five minutes late!"** I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside. I spotted token on the couch and yelled

"Yo Token calm your boyfriend down."

"He wouldn't be that way if you had shown up on time." Token replied with a smirk.

"Oh bite me you two." I go over and sit where he was.

"Ngh C-craig you're here too?" I look over and nearly died. Tweek was standing on the stairs wearing my pajamas I had left here last week, A black t-shirt and hamster boxers, he gave me a small smile and walked towards me.

"W-where you also dragged into this?" He giggled softly when I nodded my head.

"Figures you don't seem like the kind of guy that goes to these things willingly." I smile softly and laugh. I see Kenny, Kyle, Stan, and Butters come down too.

"Well if it isn't my favorite loner. Did Clyde bribe you into coming because you crush T-" I threw a pillow at him to shut him up. Butters laughed and Kenny threw it back at me.

"Throw as many pillows as you want he will find out s-" I threw another one and he glared then he smirked. _Crap what is he planning?_

"Hey guys lets play a little game of truth or dare." _Kenny I'm gonna kill you so soon._


	2. Your author lives!

_**This means I'm interjecting just cuz~!**_

_This means they're thinking_

**This is them mad or sarcasm**

And normal is normal ty :D

Kenny's POV

_It's so obvious that Craig like the little spaz, so why can't Tweek just notice already? Geez, talk about oblivious much. _I scooped Butter's up in my arms and hopped off the stairs.

"Come on guys, get in a circle and let's play already." I laid Butter's down next to me and smiled at him. _I'm so lucky that I have my buttercup, now, to give Craig his little coffee cup. _Kyle and Stan sat down next to next to me, while Clyde and Token sat near Butters. Craig and Tweek finished the circle as the sat across me.

"Okay so, we're going to spin a bottle to choose who is choosing truth or dare, 'kay guys?" Everyone nodded and I smiled. I grabbed an empty bear bottle off the table near them and spun it to see who his victim was. _Land on Tweek or Craig, Land on Tweek or Craig... _It was slowed down on Tweek and Craig but stopped fully on Kyle. _Motherfu-what is this?! Some kind of crack comedy! _ **Author: Troll face** Sighing, I stared at Kyle intensely. Kyle started to fidget and looked away.

"Dude, I choose truth just stop staring at me!" I sighed and mumbled softly.

"Why couldn't Tweek have been sitting there…" Tweek heard his name and shrieked.

"W-what did you say Kenny?" I flopped forward and felt like picking Tweek up and throwing him at Craig.

"Skip, Kyle, spin the bottle. Now." Stan whispered something to Kyle and Kyle nodded.

Kyle's POV

Kenny seemed annoyed with the fact that the bottle landed on me, stupid ass, he's the one that suggested this whole game. Stan leaned in towards me with a smile on his face.

"Dude, don't take it to the heart, Kenny's only annoyed because he's trying to hook Tweek and Craig up but the bottle decided to grab you."

"Oh…" I reached over and spun the bottle, it landed on Tweek. Kenny looked up and stared hitting his head against the ground, Butter's stuck a pillow under him so he wouldn't get hurt.

"Tweek, truth or dare"

"D-dare dude." I started to think for a moment and smiled.

"I dare you to go change into one of Tokens' sister's nightgowns." Craig choked on his drink and Kenny started laughing.

"Dude, my sister's not here." Token stared at me and I shrugged.

"I didn't know that, but I do know that you know the password to her lock." Token sighed and got up.

"Let's go Tweek." Tweek had been yelling and saying things along the lines of "but I'm a boy!" and "NGH CRAIG TELL THEM TO NOT DO IT!"

"Sorry Tweek, they won't listen to me." Craig looked away and started to sip at his beer. Tweek slowly walked up the stairs with Token and started mumbling something about Kyle being a weirdo for making him do this. I layed on my stomach and watched Kenny and Craig have a mental argument that probably went along the lines off:

"You made Kyle do this, didn't you?" Kenny smirked and shook his head.

"Nope, Kyle just caught in on the fun."

They argued for about a half hour until they heard Token slide down the banister.

"Hurry up Tweek!"

"G-gah! I'm trying!" Token smiled and winked at Craig once he got down.

"I think you'll like it Craig." Craig shot a glare at him and sighed.

"And why would you think th-" Craig's eyes widened and he quickly turned around and Tweek appeared on the stairs.

"Ngh, Craig? Are you okay?"


End file.
